


Meeting the Family

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (troyeandtilly on tumblr): Can you write one about after the game where Zach wants to see Frankie and have him meet Peyton, but Jill doesn’t like Frankie, but Zach’s like ‘I love him.’ You can decide who won and if Peyton liked Frankie or not. Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Family

Zach wandered into the kitchen where his mom and brother were already sitting, eating breakfast. He sat down and started eating without a word.

“Any big plans for today?” Jill asked, looking at Zach.

“Actually. Um,” Zach said, swallowing. “Frankie,” he mumbled the name before quickly continuing “is in town visiting his grandmother and I was going to spend the day with him. And if you want,” he said turning to his brother. “You can come to dinner with us maybe?”

“Absolutely not,” Jill said, crossing her arms. “I don’t want you spending time with him. All he did was talk shit about you all summer. He’s not your friend, Zach.”

“Mom,” Zach said tensely. “He is my friend. Yeah, he talked shit all summer, but so did I and so did everyone else in that house. It’s a game. That’s not the person he is in real life. He’s sweet and amazing and smart and hilarious and wonderful. And…” Zach swallow with a pained look in his eyes. “I love him. Like a lot. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. I went on Big Brother to win half a million dollars, which I didn’t manage, but instead of that, I got something infinitely more valuable. I fell in love. And I really want you to accept him and me and everything that’s between us, but if you don’t, that’s not going to change how I feel about him.”

“Are you sure, Zach? Like really genuinely sure?” Jill said, sitting down.

“Mom,” Zach said again. “Please.”

“But Zach,” Jill said. “He’s a 31-year-old gay man, who spread lies about you on national television all summer.”

“He’s a 31-year-old gay man, who was playing a game all summer. And who I fell in love with for his personality away from that game. I would really appreciate if you would apologize to him and his family for the terrible things you’ve tweeted. Because he is so scared that you and all my friends hate him and that you’re all going to disprove of our relationship. It makes me incredibly upset, because his family is so wonderful and supportive.”

“You talk like you’re already dating or something.”

“We sort of are. The only reason I didn’t say anything about it until now is because I sort of thought this was exactly how you would react. But he’s in town and I’m going to spend the day with him, and I’d really like if he could meet my family while he’s here, but I don’t want to do that if you’re going to be hostile about it,” Zach said as he finished his breakfast.

Peyton cleared his throat. “Mom, I think you should give Frankie a chance. I mean, he clearly makes Zach happy, so that should make you happy, no?” The brothers exchanged smiles, Zach’s grateful and Peyton’s supportive.

“When did this happen, Zach?” Jill said, trying to sound casual.

“When did what happen?”

“You fell in love with a man? You’re in a gay relationship? What happened?”

Zach laughed. “I fell in love with Frankie when were in the house. We talked about a lot and a lot of things happened when we were in the jury house, including officially saying we were in a relationship and in love with each other and a lot of other things.” He took a deep breath and looked up at his mother across the counter.

“So you met this 31-year-old man on national television and now you’re suddenly gay and in love with him?”

“No, mom. I met Frankie; I fell in love with Frankie; and he helped me figure a lot of things out about myself. Because I’m in love with him. I’m not gay, but I can’t exactly call myself straight anymore, that’s for sure. But I love this gay man with all my heart and he makes me happier than I’ve ever been in my life.”

“Invite him back here for dinner tonight, I’ll cook,” Jill eventually said. “I’m going to give this guy a chance, but only because you’re so insistent that he’s a different person now.”

“Thank you,” Zach said with a smile.

**

After getting ready for the day, Frankie picked up his phone and sent a message to Zach. “Can I see you today?” he texted as he sat down to breakfast at his Nona’s house.

“Please?” was Zach’s immediate response.

“You tell me when and where and I’ll be there.”

“Can we have all day or do you have other things to do?”

“I’m all yours. What did you have in mind?”

“Well, my mom said she’ll make dinner tonight, if you want to come over? But before that, can we just go to the beach for lunch and then figure it out?”

“Perfect. Your mom is okay with me coming over?”

“Yeah. I talked to her over breakfast and convinced her to give you a chance. Peyton seems excited to meet you, too.”

“I’m so glad. See you at the beach at 11?”

“Perfect.”

**

Zach got out of his car and walked towards the sand, looking around for the pink-haired man he loved, but Frankie didn’t seem to have arrived yet. A few minutes after he arrived, Zach was walking towards one of his favorite restaurants when he was attacked from behind by arms wrapping around his waist and lips grazing his ear.

“Hey, Babe,” Frankie whispered as Zach turned around in his arms so they could hug properly.

“I missed you,” Zach said as they broke apart.

“I missed you, too,” Frankie said, linking his hand to Zach’s.

The two had a romantic lunch overlooking the beach before spending the afternoon relaxing in the sun and just talking. Eventually, Zach looked at his phone and saw it was almost 5:30, so he texted his mom. “What time for dinner?”

“6:30 should be ready, is that okay?”

“We’ll be there. We’re at the beach right now.”

“Okay, see you soon.”

“So?” Frankie said turning onto his side to look at Zach as Zach set his phone back down next to him.

“Mom says dinner will be ready at 6:30. That gives us an hour.”

“How far is your house from here?”

“About 20 minutes?” Zach said, turning to look at Frankie.

“Is there like any chance at all of us getting some alone time before I leave Florida? Because…well…you know…” Frankie said, flirtatiously.

“When are you leaving?”

“Saturday.”

“Then, I’m going to say, yes, because I want that as bad as you do and we still have three days,” Zach said, reaching out to stroke Frankie’s arm with his hand.

Frankie smiled touched Zach’s face sweetly.

Zach smirked. “I have an idea,” he said, sitting up suddenly.

“What’s that, Babe?”

“We could just…um…get a hotel room for a night or two…because I live with my parents and you’re staying with your Nona and that might be a little awkward…but we could just get a hotel room or something. I don’t know.”

Frankie smiled and sat up, too. “I like your idea. There’s a really nice hotel near my Nona’s that we used to stay at a lot when we’d come to visit as a family.”

“Okay,” Zach said with a smile.

“After dinner? Like tonight? Or do you have something you’re doing tomorrow?”

“Not tomorrow. Friday, I’m supposed to be golfing with Erik and Logan in the morning…”

“Oh, okay, so tonight then?”

“Please,” Zach said with a smile as his arms wrapped around Frankie’s body. Frankie smiled and returned Zach’s hug. He kissed Zach’s cheek as they broke apart and Zach smiled.

“So, with your family. Do they know? Like about us?”

Zach smiled. “Kind of. I mean at breakfast I told my mom that we were in a relationship and that I was in love with you, so yeah. They know.”

“Good. I was concerned, I’d have to pretend we weren’t, because I fucking love you and well…”

Zach laughed. “I love you, too, Babe.”

**

Zach opened the door and pulled Frankie inside behind him. “I’m back,” Zach called towards the kitchen as he and Frankie took their shoes off inside the door. Peyton came down the stairs a few moments later. “Hey!” Zach said, turning to watch his little brother bounce off the stairs. Peyton was staring at Frankie and glancing at Zach every few moments, which made Zach laugh nervously. “Peyton, this is my boyfriend, Frankie. Frankie, this is my brother, Peyton.”

“Hey,” Frankie said with a smile at the kid. “I’m glad I finally get to meet you. You’re brother’s been telling me all about you all summer.”

“Hi,” Peyton said, before breaking his stare and heading towards the kitchen.

“Is he always that shy?” Frankie asked as Zach took his hand back and led him towards the kitchen.

“No, actually,” Zach said laughing. “Probably just nervous.”

“Why would he be nervous?”

“Probably because of what happened this morning, but it’s no matter.”

Frankie made a face, but said nothing as they entered the kitchen. Jill was pulling something out of the oven as they entered and Peyton was getting ready to go set the table. Zach smiled appreciatively at him as he went through to the dining room. Zach then cleared his throat to get his mom’s attention after she’d sat the tray down on top of the stove and switched off the oven. She turned around and took off the oven mits she was wearing, smiling at them.

“Hi. How was your day?”

“Good,” Zach said quickly, turning to try and direct her attention to Frankie, while not letting go of his hand which Frankie was extremely grateful for. “Mom, this is Frankie. Frankie, this is my mom.”

“Hi,” Frankie said nervously.

“It’s nice to meet you, Frankie. I want to apologize for the hateful things I’ve said about you on the internet,” she said, coming around the island counter. “You make my Zach extremely happy, and if he can put everything that happened behind him, so can I. Thank you for coming over tonight, I hope we can start fresh without letting any of what’s happened before affect it.”

The smile on Zach’s face was so large it could probably be seen from the moon. Frankie smiled and thanked Jill graciously for her apology before he and Zach helped her carry the food into the dining room.


End file.
